The Tale
by P-A-P-E-R-Stars-989
Summary: It was winter, and the pregnant woman could not make it. "Save the baby!" The baby whose skin was white as snow, her hair is as black as ebony, and lips as red as blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys. This is a sort of remake of Snow White: Tale of Terror. I saw the movie recently, and I freaked out…because I really like the movie!! Hahaha…sorry…but urgh….Please, please, please read and review…because my other story (Newsies based) has a few reviews…though it has a lot of hits… I guess the reason is because I didn't ask for them to review…Ugh….so yeah, even though you haven't seen the movie, I hope you enjoy this!!  
**

**Oh, and just note, that some characters might not appear in the story, but since it's not the movie, but based off the movie then I made tweak the story a little and add some….note the word might:  
**

**The story is set during the Feudal Era, but there are no demons…just witches…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White: Tale of Terror**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was near night, the dead of winter, the moon almost up…Karomi Higurashi heaved in the back of the carriage her husband and herself were riding in. The pregnant woman cried out in slight pain as her husband, Yuki Higurashi, tried to coax his wife and urged the carrier to go faster. The Higurashi castle was miles from the village they needed to go to. Their own village did not have a doctor, so they had to travel, and fast. The horses neighed as the carrier whipped and yelled at them. Karomi cried out again, and Yuki put a wet, cold cloth to her forehead. "Hurry!" He urged the carrier, his wife was about to give birth, and they had another day to cover!

Yuki continued to yell at the carrier until a hand clenched at his arm painfully. Turning his head towards his wife, he noted her painful expression. "What is Karomi?" Quickly turning his attention back to her, he coaxed her some more, telling her sweet things about how beautiful their baby is going to be. Karomi cringed and cried out "Yuki! It's too late!" He shook his head, no it wasn't! "It's not to late love! I swear we'll make it!" The carrier felt pity for the royal couple, and tried his best to rush the horses. A howl soon interrupted his intense concentration. Snapping his head up, his heart clenched with fear. The wolves in this area were notoriously vicious…another howl, another intense beat of his heart.

A blur all of a sudden charged at the leading horse, tearing the skin on its shoulder blade. It neighed in pain, and fell onto it's side, bringing down the horses and the carriage. The Higurashi's cried and Yuki did his best to protect Karomi from the hard ground and the cold snow. He landed on his back, and his beloved wife landed on top of him. Worry overwhelmed him, and he quickly tore off his dobuku leaving the cold wind to bite at his bare, muscled arms. Laying the piece of clothing onto the snow, he picked up his wife and laid her down on the dobuku gently. "You're going to make it…you're going to make it Karomi…I swear, I won't lose you!" Yuki proclaimed.

He yelled for the carrier, maybe he can run to the village and bring the doctor! But the poor carrier was busy himself, and he tried to respond to the cries of his master. Wolves bit viciously at the carrier and the horses, some even edged towards the royal couple. Yuki yelled out in rage, taking out a dagger swiping at the vicious beasts. The wolves backed up, snarling at the man, and turning back towards the forest…their meal was fighting back, but the other wolves seemed to enjoy themselves as they did not have prey that were fighting back as hard as this man.

"Yuki!!" Karomi screamed in pain, calling for her husband. Yuki quickly rushed back, towards his wife "What is it? What's wrong?" Karomi opened her clenched eyes, tears in her deep brown eyes. "Yuki…! I-it's too late!" She cried as she felt the baby trying to get out. Her husband shook his head, tears reaching his own eyes. "No…no! You're going to make it!! I'll keep you warm as you give birth! You'll live!" Karomi smiled at her husbands forced optimism…but she knew he knew that she will die…the cold was bad for her and the baby, and he simply could not do this by himself…it was either keep her warm, and let the baby die…or take the baby out by cutting through her so that the baby will live.

She cried out again, and the beautiful woman weakly reached for the dagger in her husband's hand. Yuki noticed what his wife was reaching for, and immediately knew what she was thinking of. He shook his head…no…he could not do that! Forget the baby! They…they can have another on right! "No…no Karomi! I won't do that!" His wife let tear drops fall onto the dobuku, and she weakly touched her husband's handsome face…

"I love you Yuki…and I want this baby to live…" Yuki shook his head no…her life was on the line…the baby was not worth it! She nodded her head yes, and she continued to talk. "I-I want a baby…a girl, skin as white as snow…" Yuki let tears fall, and he grabbed his wife's hand. But she continued to talk "…h-her hair, as black as the night sky…darker than ebony…and lips as red as blood…" Yuki did not want this…his wife was dying…the cold air was too much for her…

"I love you Karomi…" She smiled at him, and said it back before crying out in pain again. "Do it Yuki! Save my, our child!" Yuki let the tears fall, and kissed his wife one more time…"I always love you…" He whispered, his voice shaky…and he raised the dagger…

* * *

An hour later, a crying baby, and a dead woman were on the ground. Yuki picked up his daughter, and let tears drop on her…the baby, the man, and the snow was covered in blood. He looked back at his wife's body, and let out a strangled sob. "KAROMI!!" He fell on his knees and the baby continued to cry. _"Save our child…"_ His wives last words rang in his ears…and he looked down at his daughter…Breathing in hard, he whispered a name to her…

"Kagome…you will be named Kagome…" Staggering onto his legs, he gently put the baby down, wrapped in the dobuku, and put his wife over his shoulder…she was light…he would manage… Picking up Kagome, he put his baby close to his body for warmth, and walked towards the castle that was a few hours away…..

* * *

**Authors note: Ahhh Sorry!! I don't know if it's good or not….but all I know is that Yuki is strong xx!!**

**Urgh…so please review!! PLEASE!! 3!!Hahah….well ugh…until next time kay?**


	2. The new bride

**Authors note: Oh my god…I am so happy….Ahhh love…I got pretty reviews…albeit some of them were talking about how sad the beginning was Aww…I'm sorry it was sad, but see? I'm updating! Happy again right!! YayAnyways, I have decided that I'm going to write a little "The story so far…" section with the Authors note (It's just going to include what happened in the prologue, and the previous chapter)…because I already know this is going to become a lonnggg story….And I know by experience that if an author does not update for awhile…and then they all of a sudden do! It's like "O-M-G WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Hahaha….sorry…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Snow White: Tale of Terror**

_**Story so Far…**_

_**Karomi Higurashi, the wife of the prestigious Yuki Higurashi has died, the vicious cold air of winter whipped around her, and it was her life…or the baby's. Yuki could not take it, but Karomi insisted that he save the baby….so the poor man had to perform a c-section on his wife to save the baby girl that Karomi wanted….he named the baby Kagome.**_

* * *

**10 years later**

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!" The old lady yelled out for the mischievous 10 year old girl. "Dear child! Where are you?!" She huffed, and cursed at the fact that she only had one eye. Stretching the band of her eye patch a bit, she continued to look for the girl. "Oh…my old bones just aren't young enough for this!" She said out loud, and continued to walk, she soon arrived at the cemetery. Her first destination…Oh Kami…the young child always loved coming here…Staring longingly at her mother's tombstone.

Kagome on the other hand, was behind her mother's tombstone, snickering slightly. Kaede-baa-sama said that she would play with her…so Kagome brought up hide and seek! Giggling slightly, she peeked over the stone, and a playful glint appeared in her eye as she saw how Kaede-baa-sama stood in the middle of the clearing. Hahaha….she will never find her! Leaning against the tombstone again, she waited…and waited…until she heard the old woman huff in annoyance, muttering "I give up!"

And so the little girl jumped, and laughed when her nanny jumped up of fright. "Kami Kagome!!" Kagome continued to giggle at Kaede's expression, and promptly turned around to face the tombstone. Squatting down to where the characters of her mother's name were, she traced it lightly. Komari Higurashi. _Beloved wife, brave mother_. A slight tear came, but Kagome quickly blinked it away. Kaede sighed as she saw Kagome's actions. The poor girl…never had a mothers care.

"Come, come child…we have to pretty you up, so that you'll be ready to face your Otou-sama new bride…" Kagome sniffled at that…standing up, her back still faced her caretaker. "No…" The old woman blinked, but not out of shock…she knew that the little girl could not accept that her father was already getting another bride. Kagome wanted her own mother…not some other woman. "No…I don't want to meet her…" Kaede sighed, and walked towards the little princess. Resting her hands on the Kagome's shoulders, Kaede motioned her to get up.

The raven-haired child reluctantly agreed and turned towards her nanny, tears in her eyes. Why was otou-sama getting married again? Didn't he love okaa-sama? Her heart twisted in ways that was all too familiar…and Kagome noticed at how ridiculous she probably looked. Hastily she wiped her tears with her sleeves, and forced a smile. A forced grin on her face she laughed slightly.

"Well? What are you waiting for Kaede-baa-sama? Let's go!" The woman smiled softly at the little girls forced enthusiasm, and she followed Kagome as she ran towards the castle. The princess spun around the fall leaves, as her nanny laughed silently behind her. "Hey Kaede-baa-sama…may you tell me a story?" The young girl asked, as she continued to walk and spin towards the castle. Kaede in turn, tilted her head thinking of a story appropriate enough for the moment. Her thoughts met a dead end when she could not think of any "Well my child, what story would you like to hear?" Kagome stopped twirling around for a second, a pondering look on her face.

"Ne…ne…I know!!" A twinkling look in her eye, she ran up to Kaede and tugged at her apron. "How about the one about okaa-san!?" Grinning up at the nanny, she let go of her apron and waited for the reply by twirling around. Kaede sighed "That one again child?" Kagome nodded excitedly as she all of a sudden broke into a small run. Slow enough for her nanny to catch up though. "My dear, don't you ever get tired of it?" Honestly….hearing the same story over and over again got extremely annoying…especially since Kaede was the one telling it.

"Nope!" Turning towards the old woman, Kagome ran back to her and tugged on the faded apron. "Please Kaede-baa-sama?" Giving her a pair of adorable eyes…how can one resist? Kaede smiled softly…but she really did not want to tell it again

"How about you tell it my dear? My, if you like it so much…" The nanny asked her in return, giving a questioning look to the ten year old. Kagome's big brown eyes widened in surprise, and an even bigger grin appeared on her face. "Really Kaede-baa-sama? I can?" Her nanny nodded, a gentle look in her eye. "Of course you can child! It is your mother's story after all!" Kagome gave Kaede a hug, and cleared her throat rather dramatically. Running ahead, she talked loud enough for both herself and her nanny to hear.

"_Okaa-sama was a very beautiful young lady, and all the men of the village wanted to wed her! But the only one who caught her attention was Otou-sama, who was the most handsomest man she ever met!_" Kagome giggled slightly, but continued on. "_One day, Otou-sama proposed to Okaa-sama, and she said yes, and the two lived together happily in the castle! But one day, when Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were traveling to the doctor, they were attacked by wolves…And Okaa-sama sacrificed her own life for a daughter that she always wanted…_" Kagome paused…was it her fault that Okaa-sama died? No…Otou-sama said that it wasn't her fault! And Otou-sama was always right…right? Shaking her head, she continued on, already at the entrance of the castle. "_…Okaa-sama wished for a beautiful daughter…whose skin was white as snow, hair as black as ebony, and lips as red as blood…_" Her back towards the path she just came from, her voice slowly got quieter, and the quiet sound of footsteps entered her ears. "_…a fairy who was watching the scene took pity on the couple, and granted Okaa-sama's final wish…_"

A tear drop fell onto the wooden floor, and a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, she noted that Kaede's own tears were a bit fresh with tears. "Come now child…let us get you ready for your otou-sama's new bride…" Grabbing the child's tiny hand, she gently dragged Kagome, who reluctantly agreed.

* * *

A beautifully designed black carriage came up to the entrance of the castle gates, leaded by a beautiful black horse. The carrier nodded at the servants for the castle with a stoic expression on his face, and went to help the rider. His rough hand held out, a perfectly manicured hand went to grab it. The servants of the castle who were outside gasped as the rider stepped outside the carriage. The woman was beautiful! And likely the most beautiful woman they had ever seen!

The woman had porcelain skin, and deep brown eyes. Her hair, which had a reddish tint to it, was a gorgeous brown which shined in the sun. Her figure was perfect…and her smile almost moved everyone to tears. Was this their master's new bride? The woman's eyes swept over the growing crowd of servants, and she smiled kindly.

Behind her soon stepped out a man, not as beautiful as the woman, but certainly not ugly. The man's hair was a flowing wavy mass of black, and unlike the smile the woman gave the servants, he had an expressionless mask on. He turned as soon as he stepped out of the carriage, getting his own belongings from the carriage.

Suddenly, as if their master had appeared, the male servants remembered his orders, and went to help with the lady's belongings. The woman smiled kindly as she nodded at them, and walked passed the gates up to the glorious main steps. The man followed behind shortly, eyes straight, unlike the woman who continued to observe everyone. Meeting the two arrivals, was the master himself, Yuki Higurashi. Bowing like the gentleman he was, Yuki took the woman's hand and kissed it gently.

His own brown eyes swept over her face, and was quite overcome with her beauty…but a feeling in the back of his head could not help but think that his late wife's beauty surpassed this woman's own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you madam…" He said, bowing his head slightly "…I hope you find everything here to your liking." Giving the woman his own gentle smile, he couldn't help but ponder where his daughter was. "…But it looks like we are one host short…?" His head turned towards the open doors of the castle, as if his daughter and her nanny would soon show up. Kagura noticed his anxiety, and she turned towards the man behind her. "This is my brother Naraku…" Yuki bowed his head in respect, and turned towards Kagura again as she continued to speak. "…Although he was not graced with a voice, he is very skilled with his hands." Smiling gently at her brother, she gave her hand to Yuki.

Soon a small girl did come out of the door, running down the few steps and up to her father…following her was the one-eyed nanny who was breathing quite deeply.

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama, look what I found!" Kagome held out her hand to her father and he caught sight of a furry caterpillar in his daughter's hand. He took one look at it, and turned his attention to Kagome, a scolding look in his eye. "Kagome, that is very inappropriate for this moment…I want you to meet someone." He gestured towards the beautiful woman who was still smiling at the little girl, an amused expression in her eye.

Kagome lifted her eyes up to the woman, and had to suppress a scowl…alright, she already did not like her. Yuki caught immediate sight of Kagome's expression, squeezed up in a funny expression. The master of the castle shook his head, he knew his daughter all too well. "Kagome, this is Kagura, my new bride." He smiled once more at the beautiful Kagura, who bowed her head gently to Kagome.

The young princess blinked once, before she turned towards her father "May I put her in a box Otou-sama?" An innocent expression was on the Kagome's face, a shocked expression on Yuki's. The handsome man stuttered slightly before his words became apparent "W-who?!" He turned towards Kagura, a slight panic expression on his face. His daughter wanted to put his new bride in a box!?

Kagome blinked again and held up her hand "The caterpillar Otou-sama! May I put it in a box?" Yuki was honestly speechless…his daughter was quite a mystery. Kagura chuckled slightly, and bent down to Kagome's level, her brown eyes connecting with Kagome's own. Holding Kagome's hand with her own hand, Kagura asked her "Why would you want to put it in a box?"

The young girl tried her best to not pull back her hand…she did not like this woman at all. But she replied anyway "Because it will grow up to be beautiful butterfly!" Kagura chuckled again, and gently took the caterpillar from Kagome's hand setting it on the ground lightly. "A princess should not be playing with bugs…" She half scolded her, but Kagome slightly sneered at her. Kagura did not catch it, but turned towards one of her own servants.

"I brought you a present Kagome, I hope you like it." She gestured her servant to bring her the cage and open. The servant took out a small kitten, who mewed in protest for being carried. Kagome's eyes sparkled in delight and she happily carried the cat when the servant offered it to her. Grinning a bit towards Kagura, she turned towards her own father "Look Otou-sama! Isn't he cute?" Hugging the kitten slightly, she ran back up the stairs, Kaede following closely behind. Yuki blinked again, honestly, his daughter was quite lively. Turning towards Kagura, he held out a hand to her "Shall we?"

* * *

Kagura walked into the room given her and she merely blinked at the size. Yuki followed closely behind "Do you not like it?" Turning towards him, another smile graced her features, and she replied "No, no, I love it!" The man nodded and moved aside for the servants to bring in Kagura's belongings. Her eyes swept over the servants and she noted that one was missing.

"Yuki, one is missing…" Her soon-to-be husband blinked, and walked into the hall "Do not worry Kagura, the servants are carrying it here!" Kagura sighed in relief, and walked farther to the room next to the window. The two servants came in, carrying in a rather large piece of furniture. As they reached its designated spots, one of the servants dropped it rather carelessly. Kagura narrowed her eyes and snapped at him "Watch it! That is very fragile, it belonged to my mother!" The servants stepped back at her outburst, and Yuki quickly walked into the room wondering what was going on. Seeing the servants shocked faces, he turned towards Kagura.

"What is wrong?" He asked bluntly, walking towards the beautiful woman to console her. Kagura too was shocked at her own outburst…my, what just happened? Shaking her head, she apologized and gave a gentle smile to the servants. Taking Yuki's hand into her own, she also gave him a smile, and quickly shooed everyone out of the room, stating that she must get ready for the celebration tonight.

Yuki smiled back, and gave a kiss on her forehead, whispering a silent goodbye. Beckoning the servants to follow him, he closed the door behind. Kagura, sure that everyone was at a safe enough distance, went to the large piece of furniture that the servant carelessly dropped. Her nimble fingers moved across the design on the piece of wood, and onto the handle, wrapping them around the handle. Opening the small door, she came face to face with her own reflection. Sighing happily that nothing was broken inside, she quickly closed it when the door opened. She caught site of her brother, Naraku, walking through the door.

He took one look at her, and laid a cage next to the mirror. A horrible squawking came from the cage, and a few black feathers laid out onto the floor. "Thank you Naraku, you may leave now…" Kagura spoke with a commanding voice, and her brother nodded before swiftly leaving.

* * *

That night after all the formality, the servants and people of the village went and congratulated the new couple in the celebratory meal. When it was Kagome's turn, Kaede tried to nudge the young one to go ahead and congratulate her father. Yuki and Kagura smiled at each other and gave Kagome an encouraging smile to come closer. Finally Kagome complied to her nanny's nudging, and she clenched the glass in her hand. Her eyes narrowed at Kagura, opened her mouth for congratulations.

…But nothing came out, instead Kagome cried out and threw the water at Kagura's face, before throwing the glass on the ground and running out of the room. Kagura jumped in her seat as the cold water hit her face, and Kaede quickly apologized before running after the princess. "Kagome! Kagome, child where are you?" Spotting a small figure turn a corner in the castle, the older woman quickly followed her.

Kagome in the mean time, dashed into Kagura's new room. Scowling at everything in there, she heard a small meowing from under the bed. Her eyes widened, and she quickly squatted, spotting her new kitten. "Buyo! What are you doing under there?" She tried to usher her kitten out, but it would not budge. Huffing in exasperation, she was about to yell at it, until her nanny's voice reached her ears. Alarmed that Kaede will scold her for her actions earlier, she dived right under the bed, hugging her kitten, telling it to be quiet in a small voice. Then, the expected foot steps entered the room.

"Kagome! Kagome, my child, I know that you are in here! I saw you go in!" Kaede's voice rang around the room, and Kagome cringed. "Where are you child, where are yo-?" Kaede stopped when she heard a squeaking of a door opening. A puzzled expression on her face, Kaede turned towards the closed mirror. The door was slightly open, and Kaede walked slowly towards it, curiosity overwhelming her. Her old hand shakily opened the door wider, and her eyes widened.

Facing her was the face of her deceased sister Kikyo. "Kikyo!" A million thoughts whirled into her head, and finally the reflection started talking, in an angry tone.

"_Why Kaede!? Why did you do this to me!?_" Kaede's eyes widened as blood started covering the mirror. "No onee-sama! I didn't do it I swear!" She was reminded of her younger self, and the guilt that ate away at her.

"_It's all your fault! I told you to come back, and you never did!_" Kaede's eyes spilled with tears, and she shook her head frantically, muttering "no, no, no!"

"_It's all your fault I died! I should be the one alive!_" Kaede sobbed, and she started to beg for forgiveness."_GIVE ME YOUR LIFE!_" Kaede let out a scream before falling onto the ground dead, the doors to the mirror shutting. Kagome, did not hear anything at all, and screamed herself when she made contact with her nanny's lifeless eyes. She quickly crawled out under the bed, her kitten in her arms, and ran into her room, getting under the covers scared at what was going on. She hugged her kitten, and clenched at the locket holding her mother's picture…

* * *

**Authors Note: Mmmkay….wow….urgh…I'm hungry, and it's 1:00 AM here…Ughhh…Anyways, this was pretty long, and I promise next chapter Kagome will be at a permanent age for the rest of the story! And, the introduction of Inuyasha…aww…but they won't meet yet! Ehehhe…and sorry if people were hoping someone else for the antagonist…I just urgh, though Kagura would be best…Don't get me wrong, I actually like Kagura, but I didn't think it would seem right for Kikyo to be making out with Kagome's dad! Nah, I'm having something else connect with Kikyo-Kaede stuff…AHH! Sorry for killing of Kaede too! Forgive mee!! **

**PVC-Free: Oh! The movie is a bit…eh, stupid, but I liked it, a lot actually…hahaha…we were watching I at school…mm and thank you! I hope you stay until the end! Kay? Hehehe…I feel honored that you gave me your longest review!**

**heakfreakinyes: I'm sorry!! Just prologue ne? Anyways, here is the update! I hope you review again!**

**minamoon: Update is here! And I'm sorry for the sad beginning…AGAIN! **

**edwardisOhOt: Ahh…again, I'm sorry!! I promise thing's will get better!! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Cowgirl 101: Thank you for the compliment! Oh! And is this soon enough?**

**DianaAlejandra: Hmm, I hope this chapter answered your question! Oh…I hope it's not too disappointing!**

**lil'kagura: Uwahh….I used Kagura as the antagonist! I'M SORRY!! And of course it's not the end! I shall never end a story that I'm so passionate about end like that.…hehehe..**

**Well, please review!!**


End file.
